Otonokizaka Trick
by Ayachan68
Summary: HonoUmi; they spent time alone and start to practice a bit for love. It has a bit from Sakura Trick - it inspried me a bit. NozoEri and one other pair is there too. Read and find out :D Story takes place in season 1 episode 9. Sorry for bad english, I tried my best.
1. Lovely Afternoon

~Otonokizaka Trick~

Chapter 1. Lovely afternoon

„Kotori, are you really not going to go home with us again?", my childhood friend Honoka asked our other childhood friend Kotori. We three were always going home together, I couldn't imagine how it would be like without those two. But lately Kotori seems to be busy with something; she always needed to „buy" something for her family after school. In my opinion this was a bit suspicious, but after all I wasn't like Honoka and I won't push her to tell us what it is. She would come to us if she needed our help with something. I think. Honoka was, like I expected, completely obsessed with finding it out. Because she wanted to help Kotori if she was in trouble, but also because she curious. I knew her way too much. So it was just the two of us to go home. I couldn't tell why, but it was kind of strange to go home alone with her. It wasn't because of we had nothing to talk about, I mean it was Honoka, it couldn't get boring with her even if she talked about completely trivial things like the weather or food. I liked it, we had always fun on our way home. Sometimes we even stopped to eat or buy something or to just sit in a park and talk about al kind of stuff. It was a bit selfish and I didn't tell anyone except of my diary, but I liked it even more to be alone with her than to be with the other members of Muse. Yesterday we sat in the park until 7pm and made a plan how to find out Kotoris secret. We didn't really knew what to do. Honoka wanted to make it complicated, because otherwise „it would be boring" but at last the only idea we came up with was to follow her and it was the best way in our sitution, I thought. But not today, today was no practice because Eli and Nozomi had a student council meeting, Kotori was „busy", Nico needed to take care of her siblings and Maki, Rin and Hanayo were on a class trip. Practice with just Honoka and me wouldn't make sense, so we decided to chill at Honokas Place, eat sweets and watch a film. I was really looking forward to it.

„Umi-chan?!"

„Yes, what's up?

„Moou, I am calling you for like a hundred hours, what are you thinking about?"

My face turned red since I was thinking about spending time alone with her.

„Could it be… a boy?" She said as she noticed my red face and grinned at me.

„How could you conceive of a boy? I don't even know boys, since Otonokizaka High is a girls' school!" I think I was fine with it. Love would be a bit too embarrassing. I really couldn't imagine myself holding hands with a boy or even kiss a boy.

„I just thought…you know yesterday? The boys we saw were stairing at you. But that's no suprise! You're a real beauty Umi-chan! I wish I had your hair." Honoka said with a dreamy look. „Didn't you see their looks?"

„No, are you sure they didn't look at you?"  
„Yes, I am, why would they look at me? Okay, maybe they would, but not if you're next to me."

I sighed. I could feel my face getting more and more red.

„Honoka, please stop it, I don't care, I don't want a boyfriend, do you?"

„I don't know, I never thought about it, but it would be nice, don't you think?"

„Honoka! We're Idols we're not allowed to have a boyfriend."  
„Ehhh? Really why?"

„Hmm, I don't know, maybe because we should focus on our training and work as an Idol. Don't you think it would be strange, if one of us nine had a boyfriend."

„Hmm, don't you think Eli has? I mean, she seems so experienced when it comes to love, doesn't she?"

„I never thought about it, but she seems very mature, I wouldn't be suprised."

„Me neither…"

„And she has very big breasts!" She grabbed her breasts to show me how big Elis were and my face wanted to explode. I really didn't like that topic.

„Honoka, we're right on the street, don't you think it's embarassing?!"

„Why?"

„Because everyone could see, how you…"

„Sorry, I didn't think about it" She smiled. We were standing now in front of her house and entered it.

„Let's start right with the film, I am so excited"

„So as you mention it. What film do we see?"

„ I don't know…let's look through the internet. I think we'll find good, don't we?"

Honoka was as prepared as ever.

„Oh, I forgot to take sweets with me."  
„No problem, it's better if we eat not that much don't you think?"  
„Umi-chan…I know you want."

„Okay, okay you're right. You know I love them, but don't eat too much, we're idols after all."  
„Umi-chaan!" She embraced me from the side and my heart stood still for a moment.

„We're here to have fun for this afternoon, you remember? That's the opportunity for eating, don't you think? This afternoon has to be great, so forget that we're idols just for today, okay?"  
„Okay, okay maybe you're really right, let's do what we want!" We laughed and Honoka runned downstairs to get the manjuu I loved. I went to the bathroom. As I wanted to go back I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at it. My hair wasn't perfect. I took the next hairbrush to corrected it. That kind of felt silly, why would I care about how I look, when I am at a friends' house too watch a film. I didn't care that much when I'm going to school so what's with that attitude? It was weird.

„Umi-chan, where are youu?"

„I'm coming!"

„I found a really good film, let's watch it!"  
„Really what is it about?"  
„Hihihi, you'll see it by yourself! It's going to be a surprise!"

Honoka smiled and placed herself right next to me the laptop on her knees. I had to move way to close to her to see the screen.

„Ehh.. shouldn't we place the screen a bit more away from us. It isn't good for our eyes, they say."  
„Does it really bother you?" Honoka looked a bit disappointed. „I think it's very comfortable to sit like this with you."  
„If you think so, than let's stay like this." I didn't care either, she was right it WAS really comfortable. I hoped she didn't hear my beating heart. It was kind of embarassing to sit that near next to a person, or maybe just next to Honoka. I didn't know and I didn't care. The film started.


	2. Shiranai LoveOshiete Love

I didn't notice that the film was over. I really didn't notice. This was just too embarassing. Honoka picked out a love film. I'll never forgive her. My face was burning, my heart was exploding just from hearing how the man and the woman kiss each other. I heard it through the five pillows on my ears. I couldn't escape. Honoka doesn't seemed to bother with it.

She seemed to enjoy this embarassing film.

„Umi-chan?"

„Is it over?"

„Yes, it ended don't you hear the music?"

„Oh you're right. It's finally over!"  
„Didn't you like it?"

„I-i-t was embarassing"

„Yes, Umi-chan, you've already said that like…a hundred times. I'm sorry I thought you would like it." She looked a bit said and I started to feel bad. It wasn't her fault that I didn't like that kind of films.

„I am sorry, too, it's not your fault that I can't watch that kind of films. But the first half of it was really good."  
„Really? Great! I thought I would have ruined your afternoon completely."  
„no, it's just… I don't like seeing people kiss, that's all." I smiled at her.

„Umi-chan?", Honoka started „why don't you sleep over? I don't want you to go. Wouldn't it be nice?"

„B-but tomorrow is school, don't you think our parents wouldn't allow it?"  
„Maybe but why don't we ask. Tomorrow isn't an improtant day and we're already 16. Why not?"

She was right. My parents didn't care and hers neither, so it was decided.

„It's too bad, right?"  
„What?"

„That Otonokizaka High is a girls' school…"  
„Because of boys?"  
„Yes, Umi-chan how can we get a boyfriend? We're 16 and never had contact to boys, I mean that way."

„Yes, you're right, but don't forget we're Idols…"  
„I know, I know but…we could do it…secretly, I mean nothing serious, but how can we do it if we don't even know boys?"

„I don't know, but we've got time, maybe when we're older, we're not going to be school idols for the rest of our life, right?"

„We sure are, Umi! Don't say things like that! When we're older and famous maybe nobody will care if we have a boyfriend or not that doesn't matter."

„So…where's your problem then?"  
„We need contact to boys, but how can we get it?"  
„I don't know and I don't want to... I don't mind waiting a bit more, maybe after I graduated and go to a university, of course just beside my idol activities."

„Muse goes always first!" Honoka laughed.

„But Umi-chan! Don't you think we need some practice?"

„Practice for what?"  
„For…love? I mean imagine your 25 and have never kissed a boy and then someone wants to kiss you and you don't know how but you don't want to admit that you've never done it before."  
„I really don't want to imagine that kind of situation, where I have to kiss a boy." My face turned red again.

„Umi-chan, maybe now, but later you will regret it if you want to kiss someone."  
„Why do you have to talk about kissing all the time?"  
„Because every other thing you do then should be easy, like holding hands and so on. We don't need to practice that, I think.

„Wait what do you-„  
„Anyway, let's change clothes and make our bed. I'll go and get two futons."  
„Ok, wait two?"  
„Yess two…wouldn't it be boring if I don't sleep on the floor with you?"  
„Well, I wouldn't-„ She was already gone.

I changed my school uniform into the pyjama I borrowed from Honoka. It was really short, I kinda felt uneasy in it, but it had been inpolite to say that. It was nice that she lent me stuff I need for a sleepover.

„Umi-chan!"

„Yess?" I was a bit scared because her eyes were sparkling.

„I had a brilliant idea, when I got our futons."  
„And the idea is what?"  
„We need practice, right? And we are both unexperienced, right? Why don't we practice kissing?"  
„Wait, what?!"  
„Yes, I am serious. Look: is would be perfect. We're best friends and I wouldn't care if you weren't that good, I mean it's a different situation when you kiss the boy, that you like, right? We have nothing to lose and we are both bad at it. And I saw it in the film, kissing seems to be fun, I want to try it out."  
„But Honoka, that's nothing you do with a girl. We can't"  
„Please Umi-chan! I want to try it just once! Maybe you like it too." She looked hopefully at me.

„But we're both girls. That would be weird, right?!"

„Maybe a bit, but it isn't love but just, practice you see? So it doesn't have to be weird."  
She looked at me.

„You don't want to? Yes, right, I can't force you. That would be selfish… if you're THAT against kissing me." Honoka sighed with the saddest exression I've ever seen. She should become an actress instead of an idol.

„But—I don't know how to do this. I've never seen it."  
„Idiot! The movie.. oh right you didn't watch. I'm sorry. Then let me kiss you. I'm sure you'll see how it works."  
„Are you really sure about it?"  
„Yes, so close your eyes. I need some time."  
I closed my eyes and sat down on Honokas bed. My heart was beating like my chest was going to burst out. I opened them again because I wanted to be warned. She sat down next to me and took my head with hr hand. Now I really closed my eyes and felt her coming closer. I smelled her perfume and it smelled so good. Then her lips touched mine very softly. We rested like this for a few moments. It wasn't that awful I imagined; it felt good. She moved her body closer to me and kissed me more forcefully. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest that was too much. My best friend was kissing me.

„Honoka stop!"  
„Why?"  
„Don't you think that's enough for today?"

„I want to kiss you more, Umi-chan! Didn't you like it?"  
„That's not what I mean, but could you go more slowly?"  
„Okay, okay, everything you want!"

„Okay then…go on."

Honoka took my shoulders and pushed me that I landed on my back."  
„Wait, Honoka!"

„I've seen it in the film, that's nice. Don't worry, I go slow."

She kissed me again. It was more slowly but definetely with more passion. I started to return her kiss with the same passion. She moaned and I got a shock. Why did she moan? I had to stop this, it was too embarassing. I was right about to stop it when I noticed that I was moaning, too. Honokas hands were meanwhile entangled with mine and she was laying upon me. I felt her tongue finding it's way into my mouth. I had sweared that I would stop when that happened but now I couldn't. It felt way too good to stop.

Someone knocked on the door and Honoka let go of me.

„Come in!"

„Honoka! – wait why are you two lying in the bed while two futons lie at the ground. I don't get that! Anyway, did YOU take my mascara. If yes, I swear you'll-"

„Yuukihoo? I found your mascara, It was under you bag!"

„Oh seems like I don't have to kill you. So go on with – well, whatever you're doing. Bye!"

She door closed again.

„Almost.."  
„What if she hadn't knocked?"

„I don't want to imagine that." Honoka said.

„Maybe we should stop for today?"  
„Yes…wait did you say for today?"  
„Ehh-ehh"  
„Be honest, Umi-chan! Did you like it?"  
„Maybe a bit. But you seemed to enjoy it too" I turned myself away offended.

„I really did, Umi-chan! I would love to kiss you again like…tomorrow. Maybe you could kiss me, too?"

„I could try it out maybe, I think"

„Then do I get a goodnight kiss?"

„If you insist…" I said embarrassed and kissed her softly on her lips. „That has to be enough for today.

„Okay, then, good night"

„Good Night, Honoka"


	3. In Akihabara

Chapter 3.

„Umi-chan, good morning!" I felt two lips softly resting on mine. I returned the kiss and then let go from her.

„Good morning, Honoka. Have you slept well?"  
„Yes. Dreaming about yesterday."She said with a grin.

„Honoka!" I blushed.  
„Umi-chan, I never told you but it's extremely cute when you blush like this." She laughed.

I managed to get myself out of this warm futon and into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, I recalled the memories from yesterday. Had I really done this? Had I really kissed Honoka, I mean she was a girl after all and she was my best friend too. Well, now it was over and we could forget it. Nobody could find out. I didn't want to imagine how it would be if someone would find out. It wasn't just that we kissed, it was just practicing, but I couldn't forget the moans from mine and hers and how it felt so awfully good. After I was done brushing my long blue hair, I decided to just go to school and never think about that again. With that thought I went back into Honokas room.

„Honoka! Are you still not ready to go? Kotori-chan must be waiting!"  
„Oh, sorryy, I didn't look after the time!" It was Honoka after all. She threw herself into her uniform and we ran out of the house. Kotori was already waiting, like I expected.

„Kotori-chan! Good morning" Said Honoka and gave her a hug. I did, too and we started walking.

„Well, may I ask a question?" Kotori broke the awkward silence that was between us.

„Yes, of course" I answered.

„How come that you came already with Honoka today. Don't you live in a different direction?"  
„Oh, yes, I forced Umi-chan to sleep over." She laughed and I was starting to blush again.

Although Honokas comment and laughter did good the awkward silence was there again.

„Well, did something happen?" Now Honoka was to blush too, which wasn't very helpful for my own colour of my face.

„What could have happened then, Kotori?"

„I don't know, something between you two?" I choked on the bread we didn't mange to eat at Honokas place. Kotori luckily didn't notice.

„Did you…fight?"  
„Fight, what? No, no!"  
„I was just a bit irritated that Honoka needed that much time, that's all"

„Okay, then, I need to help the teacher today so go into the classroom without me."  
„Okay see you!" As Kotori was just round the corner Honoka said.

„Umi-chan" We need that to stay secret, right?"  
„Yes of course we need"  
„But-" „But what?" „But Kotori's our best friend after all, I would feel bad not to tell her.

„Me too, but look, if we never talk about it again, maybe it's not such a big problem, right?"  
„Maybe you're right…"

~Honoka~

School was finally over! Today, Umi and me would definetely find out what's going on with Kotori, I was sure about that. The other members from Muse wanted to help and so we found ourselves following Kotori. It felt kind of silly, but also kind of excited.

„Honoka, isn't it wrong to follow a friend like that?"  
„No it's not really.."  
„What if she sees us, wouldn't she be angry?" My best friend Umi was right, she WOULD get angry but, she wouldn't see us. Certainly.

„Nico! Don't step on my foot, can't you look where you're going?"  
„I'm so sorry Maki-sama I stepped once on your foot?" The black twintailed girl said offended.

„Could you p-l-e-a-s-e just shut up you two, if Kotori hears we'll get into serious trouble." That was the student council prresident and the choreographer from Muse, Eli Ayase.

„We're sorry…"

„Honoka, where's Kotori, did she stop? We're sitting here in this bush for like three hours."

„I lost her…"

„Eeeeehhh?" Seven heads looked at me with anger.  
„I'm sorry, but there were so many people I couldn't tell where she was going"  
„We need a better plan, that one didn't really work, nyaa~~ " Rin said.

„Well, let's try again tomorrow." Eli suggested.

„Let's go practicing for a while, we it wouldn't be good if we skipped practicing two days, right?"  
Six heads nodded.

„Wait, where's Nico?"  
„She went into that store there"; Hanayo said, „She said she wanted to look for something.

We all went into the store and found Nico standing besides a wall with posters and a shelf with idol merchandise. Her eyes were a widened as a tennisball. I couldn't believe what I saw. There were 9 kind of stickers, with each of our heads on it. And our new album Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to LIFE. This was really weird, to see my own head laying in a shop for idol merchandise. Umis looked very cute. She was just so beautiful. I thought about buying it maybe…

„Umi-chan yours looks so damn cute, maybe I should buy it." I hugged her from behind.

„Honoka, wouldn't it be weird to have a sticker with my face on it?"  
„It would be cute, I think"

„It would be weird."

She was smelling good. I didn't want to let go of her, so I hugged her more tightly and pressed my face into her neck, where I kissed her neck softly and unobtrusive, so that nobody of the other members, who were gazing at the posters from Muse, would notice.

„Honoka! Not here!" Umi hissed. I let go of her and chuckled, „then let's continue after the training at my house."  
„We'll see then" We suddenly heard a voice.

„Sorry, you can't sell that, please take it out of your shop."  
It was sure Kotori in a maid outfit, who was standing there in front of our eyes.

„Kotori..it's you right?" I said a bit confused.

„Kotori, what? Who are you?" She said with a weird accent.  
„Kotori?"

„Nooo, well have a good day!...Sayonara!"

She was running of and we followed her, splitting us into every direction, after we'd lost her. I ran past Umi through almost the whole town but there was no sign of Kotori. We stopped to take a breath. I couldn't run anymore.

„Umi-chan…"

„Yes-what's-up-Honoka?"

„I-can't-run-anymore!"

„Me-too"  
„Let's stop here"  
„But-we- have to find Kotori, right?"  
„Don't you think the others will find her. They have Nozomi after all"  
„Maybe you're right, but what should we do then?"  
„Hmm, what could we do then?...In a side street where nobody else is. I have no idea…" I smiled at her. I wanted to kiss her again so badly and I wondered if she felt the same.

„Honoka, where right on the street, we can't kiss here"  
„Please, Umi-chan, just once!"  
„But what if people come and see it?"  
She could be probably right but that didn't change anything. I took her hand and pulled her between a few bushes that were planted on the opposite side of the street. Well, are you satisfied now? Nobody will see us here.

„But,I still don't feel well to do this in public, Honoka we ca-"

I didn't let her say the rest of her sentence because I didn't want to hear it. Everything I wanted was to kiss Umi-chan. I put my lips onto hers and she was so overwhelmed that she tripped back over a branch and we both landed on the dirty ground.

„Honoka, we-"

„It's okay Umi, it's much more comfortable like this, right?"  
I kissed her again she returned my kiss with the same passion. Our tongues twirled together forcefully. I couldn't help moaning in my passion.

„Honoka, at least be quiet, everyone can hear us."  
„Sorry, I'll try but you're so sweet, I can't hold it in." She blushed again, which made my heart almost melt. I kissed her again, then moved with my lips from her mouth slowly to her ear and then to her neck. Now it was her who moaned sweetly.

„Umi-chan! You're too cute!" I kissed her again and again. Suddenly my phone rang. Crap. I didn't want to stop.

„Hello?"  
„Honoka-chi?"  
„Oh Nozomi-chan? What's up?"  
„We found Kotori-chan"  
„Really were was she? And what's going on?"  
„Better you see it yourself, I think. Are you with Umi?"  
„Yes"  
„Okay come to the maid cafe."  
„Maid cafe?"  
„Yes. We're waiting here"  
„Okay, see you" I hung up.

„Umi, let's go"


	4. Wonderzone

Chapter 4. Wonderzone

„Eeeeehh? What? Kotoriii-chan? You're working here.

„Yes"  
„But why?"  
„Because I didn't felt like I was needed much in Muse and here is the place where everyone needs me and where I can feel confident. You know? Please don't be angry with me."  
„Silly Kotori, of course we need you"  
I really needed her, she was making the costumes and she was my bes friend after all.

After that we decided to make present our new song in Akihabara and Kotori should do the lyrics, so Umi and me were alone again.

„Umi-chan! What do you want to do today?"  
„I have archery club, did you forget?"  
„What? Does it mean, I have to go home all alone?"  
„Yes seems so"  
„No, I don't want this, I'll wait until your archery club is over"  
„What, but wait….Honoka-chan, you don't have to do this."  
„I do have! And plus, I've always wanted to watch you." This was exciting, I was at a archery tournament from Umi and she looked so cool.

„So, if you insist, maybe we can go home with Kotori after that."  
That was a great idea.  
I followed Umi into the archery house, where her coach was waiting.

„Sensei, could she wait here for me and watch?"  
„Yes, of course, if it's okay for you. I know you don't like it when people watch you."  
„It's fine"  
„Okay, then I have to go and get some paper stuff from the principal, she wanted to see me, you could change clothes while I'm there."  
Umi nodded and headed to the changing room. I followed her. Ahh, I'm so excited to see you in your archery clothes." She sighed.

„Since the sensei isn't here I think you gotta help me with the clothes."  
„Oh, what do I have to do?"  
„It's a bit difficult to put them on if you could close the zipper when I'm done?"  
„Yes, of course" Umi slipped into the changing room and I followed her.

„Honoka, you don't have to follow me, you can wait outside!"  
„But I thought I should help you."  
„Yes, but … later. You don't have to watch me while I'm changing."  
„But…it goes faster if I help you!"  
„Hono-" I had placed my hands on her hips and opened the zipper of her skirt. Then I slowly pulled it down.

„Honoka what are you doing?"  
„Put your arms up"  
„Moou" Umi held her arms up and I pulled the slipover over her head. Then I went to the other side from her and opened slowly the buttons of her shirt. She wore a dark blue, plain bra, which looked extremely cute on her.

„Honoka, stop staring at me like this"  
„You're beautiful, Umi-chan" She blushed.

„Th-thank you"  
Sightly embarrassed she went getting her clothes. I watched her putting them on. They looked so good on her. As she was done, I closed the zipper very slowly and kissed her on the neck. She moaned cutely and turned around to me. Without saying anythink she kissed me on my lips challengingly. My eyes widened since I was suprised that Umi kissed me instead of me kissing her, but I enjoyed her passionate kiss. Our tongues were twirled together and her hand was clawed into my neck. Umi was breathing heavily like she was overwhelmed by our kiss, like I was. After a too short time she let go of me.

„That's as a thank for helping me with the clothes" She turned her shining red face away.

„You're welcome, Umi-chan! I'll do it anytime you want."  
We went back to the inside of the archery clubroom, where the teacher was staring at us with mistrust.

„What the hell were you two doing so long? I'm back since 20 minutes"  
„Sorry, we- I had problems to put that on."  
„Oh, I see, like you have always, when will you finally learn it." The teacher laughed.

„I have to go a bit earlier today, We've got a teachers conference, today. I'm sorry that todays practice is that short."  
„No problem" Umi started practicing and I watched her all the time until the teacher ended the practice and went out of the room.

„Umi-chan! That was great! You even improved since your last tournament. I loved watching you!"  
„So? Thank you, Honoka?"  
„Let's get changing again?"  
„If you insist"  
„Yes I'm now experienced with changing your clothes."  
„Don't make it sound weird!"  
„Sorry, sorry"  
We went into the changing room again and I started to do the same thing again. I thought about Kotori. Yesterday we spent the afternoon with her after finding out that she was a maid in Akihabara and it was so much fun. After the others had gone, we three stayed until late in the evening and talked and laughed. We were great friends, I thought but the thing that layed heavily on my shoulders was that she didn't know about Umi and me. But if I told her, would she ever speak to us again? She would say it was weird and so it was, but I couldn't stop. Anyhow, the best way was not to tell her anything.

I slowly moved down the zipper from Umis archery outfit and stroke her naked skin down until I reached her hips. I embraced her from behind and again kissed her neck and her back. We stood there for a while, just cuddling the warmth of each other.

„You wanna change your bra, too?"  
„Honoka! Now you've ruined the atmosphere!"  
„Sorry, but don't you think we should look if Kotoris still here? Maybe she has already the lyrics finished."  
„Yes, maybe we should"  
„Are you disappointed to let go of me?"  
„No I am not!"  
„Can I get a last kiss?"  
„Mouu, if you insist" She gave me a soft kiss and put her clothes on quickly.

We left the archery room and headed to the school. It has gotten cold and windy and the sky was full of clouds.

„It's going to rain, right?"  
„Do you have an umbrella, Umi-chan?"  
„Yes, in my locker upstairs, we can share it on our way home."  
„Yeah! I've always wanted to share an umbrella with you"  
We went upstairs to get Umis umrbrella. Kotori was already gone, maybe she had work today or she came up fast with the idea and didn't want to wait, I couldn't blame her, why should she wait so long for us, it wasn't really an appointment.

„Honoka, I feel bad about this."  
„Why? What do you mean?  
„Don't you think we spend too much time alone, I mean I feel a bit bad for Kotori."  
„Hmm, maybe you're right, but she's just too busy, I mean it's not like she doesn't wants to have anything to do with us, is it?"  
„No, I hope she doesn't think so, too"  
„I don't think so, I mean, we had such a great time yesterday, It doesn't matter is we kiss every now and then.

„Psst! Don't say it loud in the school. What if somebody walks around the corner right now and hears us."

„Umi-chan, that sucks! I feel bad about holding it in. Why can't we tell it at least someone"  
„Please don't, Honoka!"

We got to the door and Umi-chan opened her umbrella. She was holding it a bit in front of us so that the wind couldn't blow the raindrops under it in our face.

„Thank you Umi-chan! You really saved me" I placed a little kiss on her cheek and clung onto her arm. Inside I was thankful for the rain.

„You're welcome" whispered a soft voice in m year and I felt Umi-chans lips on my cheek two.

At the same time a certain purple haired, low twin tailed girl was standing in the student council room and watched the scene.


	5. Garden of Glass

Chapter 5. Garden of glass

„Elicchi?"  
„What's up Nozomi?"  
„Can I ask you something?"  
„Of course if it is because of this-"

„No it has nothing to do with the student council"  
„Imagine a group of three"  
„Yes?"  
„Imagine they're always together and then suddenly two of them start going out. How would the other one feel"  
„Hmm, I think…excluded, if it's boy he may be jealous, because he loved the girl too and if it's a girl she could be jealous too."

„And, what if..they're all girls?"  
The blond girl blushed.

„Why would I think about this?"  
„Why not?"  
„Two girls can't be going out with each other. If I was in that situation I would have to talk seriously to that two friends of mine, but I wouldn't mind because I would never want to fall in love with a girl."  
She turned herself away, with a burning red face.

„What's so bad about it?"  
„It's weird, Nozomi! Don't talk about that kind of things again." Elis head was about to explode.

Nozomi looked at her best friend. She didn't tell anybody, but a long time ago, she fell in love with her and since then no day passed when she not thought about being together with her. She knew it was weird but on the other hand it wasn't. Elis words hit her right in her heart.

„Would you mind me going a bit earlier today? I have something to buy after school" Nozomi tried to let her voice stay normal and to hold back her tears.

„Yes, but shall I accompany you?"  
„No, it's fine, well see you!"

„See you" Elis was staring after her friend confused. Had she said something wrong?"  
Nozomi rushed out of the room and to the school bathroom, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she stayed there for a while until she could reassure herself a bit. She went out of the cabin and in front of the mirror. Her mascara was all messed up and she removed it quickly. She took a deep breath and then left the bathroom. As she was right about to go home, a red-haired girl came round the corner, almost running into the older girl.

„Makicchi, what are you doing here that late?"  
„I tried working on our new song and you?"  
„Student council work…" Nozomi smiled and then suddenly turned serious.

„Makicchi? May I ask you a question?"  
„Yes? Of course?"  
„You know, I gotten really interested into Yuri animes lately, well, I will come to the point, Imagine three girls that are best friends with each other. They're always together and have nobody else and then suddenly two of them start going out. How would it be?"  
„Hmm, I can't really imagine that, but think of..Honoka and Kotori going out with each other, well it sure would be weird, but I think Umi would feel very lonely"  
„You think so?"  
„Waahh…well, I don't really can think of such a situation. I don't think that will ever happen" Maki was embarrassed.

„So you think that they should stop going out, for the thirds sake?"  
„No, no of course not I mean if they…love each other. I wouldn't know what to do and I don't have to? Why are you asking me, Nozomi? Remember? I'm a first year after all, I don't know about that espacially when it comes to…Yuri." She was getting red and turned her face away.

„Really, it wouldn't be that weird, imagine like…you and Nico. I don't think it would be weird."  
„Whhwhhyyhyhy does it have to be me and NICO?"  
„What's with this reaction, Makicchi? It was just an example"  
„It was a bad example." She could never imagine her and Nico going out together. Never.

„Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you, Makicchi. See you tomorrow."

Nozomi went downstairs and outside. The wind was blowing hard but luckliy it had stopped to rain. She went home, not getting the thought of what Eli said out of her head. Tears started to flow down again when she made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. She wasn't sitting there for a very long time when suddenly the door bell rang. Nozomi wiped the tears out of her eyes and opened the door.

„Nozomi?" It was Eli standing out there.

„Yes? C-come in"  
„Thanks for having me, wait, have you cried."  
„No, it's just the wind that make my eyes go a bit red. Looks creepy right?" She laughed a fake laugh.

„Can we sit down?"  
„Yes, of course, ist here something you want to talk about?"  
„Yes, I got to tell you something, Nozomi" She had a serious look on her face, almost sad.

„Wait, let me tell you something first, well, I am sorry for being that strange today and went home so suddenly. It's just that I-" She stopped, because she didn't really know what to say.

„Have I said something wrong?"  
„No I just didn't feel very well, I'm sorry."  
„Okay, then let me tell you what I've got on my mind." She sighed.

„I recognized it long ago, and I never told you, because I felt ashamed about it and it was weird."  
„What on earth are you talking about?"  
„Well, when you asked me that question you know about three…" she choked „girls. I-I wasn't really honest to you, I think." Her eyes filled with tears. „I know that girls being like that way is weird but I can't help falling in love with you, Nozomi!" She was now crying.

„Elicchi"  
„Don't be mad at me, I-I couldn't hold it back anymore, I noticed today that I was lying at you and I can't go on like this."

„Elicchi, I"

„Don't say that I'm pathetic and weird. I already know that!" She shouted and looked to the ground, her face was red and the tears were streaming down. Nozomi took her face and kissed her. When she let go of her friend, she had to chuckle because of her cute, suprised expression.

„I love you, too, Elicchi. That's the real reason, I didn't feel well after our conversation."  
Eli was really suprised.  
„Nozomi…"  
The twintailed girl kissed her again, this time more forcefully, she pushed Eli back and she landed on their couch were they kissed each other passionately. They were happier as ever.

~Umi~

„Ahhh, great! So you will sleep at my place again! Yess!"  
„Only if it's really okay for your parents…"

„It has to be. I mean it isn't your fault if your parents are stuck at the railstation and you haven't got a key…"  
„Well, it maybe IS my fault if I forgot to take a key with me"  
„I don't care! My parents won't, too!" She laughed and threw herself onto the bed.

We were sitting in Honokas room, and just finishd our homework.

„So, now that were finally done, we can start having fun, right Umi-chan?"  
„What do you mean with having fun, then?"  
„Ahh, you know what I mean, right?" She took my hand and pulled me onto her bed, where we started kissing again. We had gotten a bit experienced and it felt even better now.

Our hands and tongues were both intertwined, it got more and more passionate. Honoka moved down to my neck and then to my ear, which she started to nibble. It tickled but I didn't want to laugh. My body felt as it would melt.

„Umi-chan? I want more"  
„Wait, what do you mean with more?"  
She unbuttoned my blazer, and then my shirt and removed it from my body. I couldn't move. She opened my bra to and throw it behind her. I was shocked because I didn't expect her going that far.

„Wait Honoka!"  
„It's okay, Umi-chan" She whispered, then she kissed me again and touched one of my breasts softly then she started playing with it. I couldn't help moaning.

„You're so cute Umi-chan!" She chuckled between to kisses.

It felt so terribly good, I had to stop.

„Honoka! Stop!"  
„Why? What is it, Umi-chan?"  
„We gotta stop."  
„Why?" She grinned „we're at my room, my parents are working, Yukiho isn't at home, nobody could see-"

„That's not what I mean"

„So, didn't you like it? Did I…" she blushed „Did I go too far?"

„Maybe you did"  
„I'm sorry, Umi-chan"  
„You don't have to apologize, it's not that I don't like, but don't you think it has gotten weird. I mean…it doesn't look like practice anymore, in my opinion."  
„You may be right, so do you want us to stop kissing?" She looked disappointed. „Because I can't!"  
„I don't think I could too."  
„Umi-chan?"  
„Yes?"  
„I love you"  
„Eeehhh?"  
„I don't care about meeting boys anymore. I love you. And all I want is you."  
„Honoka… I- I love you too, I think."

„Really? Then we should just go on and-"

„But now we that we said „I love you" to each other…don't you think it'll get different? I mean, are we now going out together? Or are we a couple?" I couldn't believe myself saying this words, I could feel my face getting red.

„I think we are maybe."  
„Honoka?"  
„Yes?"  
„Are you really serious about this? Being together with me?"  
„Yes of course I am"  
„Then shouldn't we really tell Kotori now? Maybe not every member that early. We can do later, we'll see how it works, but shouldn't we tell at least her?"  
„Hmm, you're right. Let's talk to her tomorrow."  
„So then…as we've talked about this. Do you want to continue were we stopped?"  
I noticed that I did the whole conversation without wearing a bra, but I didn't longer care about it.

„You're so beautiful, Umi-chan"  
„You have to undress too, Honoka" I said embarrassed.

Honoka didn't hesitate and started to unbutton her shirt and bra too. We kissed again with even more passion. Almost through the whole night.


	6. Friendship and Love

Chapter 6. Friendship and love

~Eli~

I chuckled. Well, that's what I did the whole morning when I thought about Nozomi. I stayed at her house until late in the evening and we did, well we did a lot of nice things. I had never thought I could tell it her, and I didn't ever think that it would torn out like that. My happiness was interrupted by the doorbell. It was Nozomi. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and gave me a long kiss before we went of to school.

„Eli?"  
„What's up?" She was looking serious.

„You know, when I asked you about this three girls, right? You said you weren't honest. Could you please tell me your honest answer now? Because there's something that's bothering me since yesterday.

„Well, what the hell do you mean? Could it be"  
„Wait! Tell me your answer first, then I'll tell you, because, since we're lovers" She blushed. „I can't keep a secret from you."  
„Okay then, what was the question again?"  
„How would a girl feel when she's always together with two best friends and with nobody else, and suddenly they fall in love with each other. „Hmm, I think she would feel bad and excluded from the group, because lovers are-lovers and that's different than friends and they would admire each other all the time and she would stand next to them. I would be sad."  
„So you think they should stop going out with each other, if they do and try to hold back they're love for each other?"  
„No, I mean, I couldn't hold back my love for you, for nobody, they shouldn't stop, it's a bad situation that they can't solve."  
„Everyone thinks so, I think."  
„But what if they don't tell the third person?"  
„They couldn't do that! I mean, they couldn't lie to their friend. You can't do that as a friend. And anyway…maybe they feel bad eventually and tell it her, but she would get angry because they kept it from her so long. And if they don't she would find out by herself, at the latest when their relationship gets more serious.

„We have to tell it the other members too, right?"  
„What?! No, never! I mean we aren't a group of three where we can exclude someone and I don't want them to know! Please don't Nozomi." Did I've gone to far? It almost sounded like I felt ashamed about going out with her.

„Nozomi I-"

„It doesn't matter now we can discuss it later" She smiled but I knew her fake smile just too good.

„So, now you have to tell me what's bothering you!"  
„Okay, so let this stay a secret, for them, ok?"  
„Yes, of course…we're lovers after all and best friends too" I smiled at her, to make up what I said earlier. I wanted to apologize first, but I didn't know what to say since I wasn't good at expressing my feelings.

„Okay, when we were at the student council and I started with this topic….it wasn't because I've gotten into Yuri or something…it was because. I saw two girls coming out of the archery room." I could guess who it was. „It was Umicchi and Honokacchi and they were holding hands. Then Honoka kissed her on the cheek and I suppose they were doing the same thing we do. You know?"  
I had listened without interrupting her. I was shocked. Now I understanded everything she asked me.  
„Does Kotori know?"  
„I don't know but I don't think so…"  
„I hope they tell her soon, I mean, they don't have to tell everybody but at least Kotori… I promise I will tell nobody."

„Thank you Eli. Hm, I would prefer them to tell it us all."  
„Why? Don't you think they'd feel ashamed?"  
„Why?"  
„Because they're going out with a girl"  
„You mean they are ashamed for loving each other?"  
„Maybe not for theirselves but if seven other people know it. It's embarrassing"  
„So don't you think if you really love someone, you should be able to tell the world?"  
„No I don't think so, love is something for yourself and not for the others."  
„But it wouldn't feel good if they don't show it and have to do it secretly"  
„Like I said live isn't made for others, and love between girls it not seen like this in everybodys sight. I really can understand if they don't want to tell us."  
„But what if Honoka want to tell it the others, but Umi says it's embarrassing. Honoka would feel sad, right?"  
„Maybe if she's so keen on telling it everyody but she has to respect it if Umi doesn't want this."  
„But don't you think Umi would feel like Honoka is ashamed for her."

„Maybe she isn't for her, but for the whole situation.  
„That's kind of the same thing, Eli!"  
„No it isn't!"  
„It is, if she's ashamed of telling other people, she's ashamed of them knowing it and that means that she's ashamed for the relationship and that's bad enough."

„But where is the point in telling everybody?"  
„You don't have to keep a secret anymore. That's kind of said if you do it forever"  
„But a teenage love between girls isn't forever, don't you think that?"

At this point we realized that we weren't discussing about Honoka and Umi, but about us.  
„So…" We were at the school.

„I have to help the teacher today, see you!" She turned herself away from me and ran to the entrance. I realised what I just said. Of course I wanted to be wth her forever. And of course we had to tell them eventually, but I couldn't now. I was the student council president and my image at this school was important. What if it someone told it someone else as a „secret" and the person tells it another person as a „secret". Someday the whole school would know and that would be terrible. Yes, my image was important, I got that now. But was it really more important then Nozomi?

Nozomi was going upstairs, trying her best to hold back her tears. Eli was ahamed about her. Even worse was the fact that she obviously doesn't wanted to be with her forever. When she arrived at the teachers room, she saw a certain blue-haired girl coming out with a pile of paper in her hands followed by a teacher. The blue-haired girl was recalling her memories from the morning.

~Umi~

It felt a lot better, since Honoka and I talked about what we felt for each other. But we had to face the truth. We couldn't hide it from Kotori forever, since she was our best friend. But I really didn't feel good about her knowing it, I couldn't even picture how it would be if anyone would know. Honokas and my mood wasn't as good as always, when we got up and prepared ourself for school, knowing what we'll have to face soon. I had planned the scene a thousand times in my head before we saw Kotori, I took a very deep breath and started:  
„Kotori? We have to tell you something."  
„Yess? What's up? She suddenly stopped smiling. „Why are you looking so serious?"  
„Well, it's a serious thing that we want to tell you. Honoka and I we're-

„Moouu, we're going out with each other, to make it short" Honoka said. I was relieved. Now we just said it and couldn't change it anyway.

„What?" Kotoris face was all white and there was no sign of a smile. I almost never saw her with such a face and I started to feel bad.

„Does it mean you two-"

„We love us." I said not able to look Kotori in the face. Silence filled the street. Nobody was able to look in each others faces. I couldn't bear it anymore. I looked in her eyes which were filled with tears.

„How long ago did you decide that?"

„Well, few days ago we…"I l´stopped to look her right in the face.

Then she suddenly turned around and ran away, not looking back. Honoka and I were still not able to say something for a long time, until she suddenly said:  
„Let's go, we mustn't be late for school, right?"  
„Yes let's go"  
We walked silently for a little while.

„Honoka, don't you think we have to talk about it?"  
„Do we?" Her voice was trembling, I could tell she was crying and I was about to cry too.

There we had the answer. It WAS too weird to love a girl, and to do that kind of things with her. I could have known it, but I didn't want to admit it. But what could we change. Even if we stopped, I'd already fallen in love with her, and I couldn't imagine to stop loving her.

„She ran away"  
„Yes, Honoka, I got that."  
„She just ran away…"  
„What do you think we should do?"  
„Stop it"

„Do you really think we should stop?"  
„Yes, we have to."  
Before I knew it the tears were already streaming down my face.

„Honoka, you said you're serious about this." I said silently.

„I was, but I am not anymore. I don't love you anymore."

* * *

I'm going to reveal one more pairing in this story (well there arent't many possibilities but what pairing would you like most

RinxHanayo

KotorixNico

MakixNico

RinxMaki

Tell me in the reviews :)


	7. Love Novels

Chapter 7. Love Novels

~Maki~

What the hell was that about? Umi and Nozomi looked like they were killed three times when they left the teachers room. Well, it had nothing to do with me so why did it bother me until lunch. I didn't get that. I couldn't help thinking about what might have happened, but I had a supposion…what if Nozomis questions weren't because of a Yuri anime, they had almost always had some deeper reason and maybe Eli and Nico fell in love with each other. I mean they weren't maybe best friends but they are in one class and since were doing Muse, they spent more time with each other and they're in the same grade too. But that would explain why Nozomi looked like she had cried when she asked me that question earlier. I didn't dare to ask because she had her privacy too. And today she was looking sad I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe that Nico and Eli have fallen in love. That couldn't be! They were girls and, well, I didn't really know why it bothered me so much. Weird…

I made my way to the music room. Of course not to the cafeteria, it was too loud and I had no one to talk with, except maybe Rin and Hanayo but they had cleaning duties at the pool were we swam today. Not that I wanted to talk to someone of my class or the other first years. They were all silly and all the same, I didn't need the contact. I opened the door of the music room and sighed. It was silent and lonely. Since I started with Muse I began to like the contact to others and being alone in the music room started to feel kind of boring. But I had something important to do. Kotori had finished the lyrics for our new song „Wonderzone" and I had to hurry up with making the song. It were quite beautiful lyrics, it had to be a great song too, but since I was really good at playing the piano I would make it. I sat down on the chair and played a few notes, but nothing really good came out of my head, when a certain twin-tailed girl appeared in my head. What was that about, why did I think about her? Maybe it was because I was considering if she and Eli were really dating each other. I started playing again for some time and after half an hour I managed to come up with a few tacts. Suddenly the door opened and the twin-tailed girl went in.

„Maki-chan! I knew I would find you here! Nico was looking for you!"  
„Why did you look for me? Is there something important?"  
„I wanted to ask how it goes with the song"  
„Why do you ask me now, we have practice later?!"  
„Because I couldn't wait!"  
„Well, I don't get why you look for me because of that but-"

„It's because I wanted to know how it goes with the song, I already told you that"  
„Yes, but, well I got that, so let's forget about it, you won't understand what I mean anyway."  
„Idiot! So are you going to tell me now what do you made until now?"

„Well, if you insist… yes I have made the first part and I am now thinking about the refrain. Are you now satisfied?"  
„No, of course not! She grinned and sat down v-e-r-y close to me on the piano stool."  
„Here's not enough space for two if you have noticed"  
„It's fine with me. Could you play it? I wanna hear it" Her eyes were sparkling.

„How should I play like this?"  
„It's fine since you're very good at it, that isn't going to be a problem, right?"  
Well, it wasn't a problem. The real problem was that I was really nervous having Nico right there next to me and I didn't even know why. I started playing the best I could. Although I played the wrong chords sometimes she didn't even notice. She must really had no idea from music. As I finished she clapped her hands excitedly.

„It's great Maki-chan?"  
„It's not that great…"  
„It IS! So but now play it again and sing!"  
„Why would I?" I hated her for being that impolite and for commanding me around, but I liked her for being so keen about my songs… It wasn't easy at all.

„Please?"  
„Okay I'll do it, if you're going to leave me alone after that.  
„I promise!"  
I sang the lyrics and played the first part of the song. I really loved the lyrics Kotori wrote, they were beautiful and really suited to our group. For one moment I even forgot Nico sitting next to me.

„Oh, Maki-chan your voice is so beautiful! Thank you, so I will leave you alone, then…" She hesitated and stayed on the piano stool as if she didn't want to go.

„Nico, can I ask you something?" I had decided to just ask it straight in her face.

„Yes, of course Maki-chan!"

„Ok, then…are you and Eli dating?"  
„Eeeeeeeeehhhh?! How did you get that idea?"  
„Nico was looking at me like she had seen a ghost."  
„Well, I started to think this because Nozomi asked me weird questions and she looked sad from time to time the last few days. Don't you think that?"  
„No, well, I didn't notice, but I would never date a girl"  
Her face was red and she looked to an other direction.

„Me neither" Silence filled the room since we were both embarrassed.

„Nozomi asked me how it would be if we two were going out, isn't she stupid?"  
Nico laughed  
„That's really stupid? What's with that girl?!" She laughed a strange laugh.

…

„What did you say to her"  
„Of course I said that I could never imagine that! What did you think I said?"  
„Well, why couldn't you imagine it?" What was her problem?"  
„Maybe because were girls? We couldn't date each other! It would be weird?"  
„So you think it's weird for someone to go out with me?!" Nico jumped on her feet with an angry look on her face. I understood. It was just her pride that made her being that angry.  
„No, I think it's weird for a girl to go out with you"  
„Yes? It is? But it isn't as weird as going out with YOU!"

„Nico, what the hell are you even talking about? I just wanted to say that it's weird for two girls. It had nothing to do with you, Idiot!"  
„Yes, I got that of course…but it is weird to go out with you anyway?"  
„What's your problem?" I noticed that I was already screaming.

„I think you have a problem. If girls love each other why shoudn't they date?!"  
„Weren't YOU the one who told me that going out with a girl is weird?"  
„I was…but I changed my opinion?"  
„You're such an idot, Nico!"  
„So you are completely against going out with a girl, right?"  
„You got that very early…"

„So, what would you do if Eli and I were really going out?"  
I got a shock. Did she lie to me, because she didn't want to sound weird. Maybe now she didn't care anymore about what I think. My heart seemed like it would stop at the thought about Nico in love with Eli, but I could never show it.

„Well, that's your business, I wouldn't care"  
„Really?" In fact, I WOULD care a lot.  
„What if a girl loves you, Maki? What would you say to her?" What was with that question again?  
„I would say that she's weird and I could never return that"  
„Really?"  
„Yes, of course" I wouldn't maybe but how would it seem for the others. Everyone would look at us and it was just embarrassing. Girls aren't meant to date girls. It's strange.

„What if you liked the girl too? Would you say it? Or would you keep it shut just because it's…weird?"  
She said that word in a strange sound. Maybe because we used it way too often in our conversation.

„I can't imagine that I like a girl, well, that way!"  
„Idiot" Said Nico and turned around. She went t the door and then just disappeared, leaving me alone in the music room. I didn't really know what happened. Her expressions went from embarrassed, to angry, to sad, what had she for a problem? Maybe I was too young to understand a third year with more experience, but maybe she was just a strange girl, what was kind of more probable. Did we had a fight? How did it turn out like that? And was she really going out with Eli or not? So manyquestions were inside my head and I couldn't answer one of them. My thoughts were cut of by the bell and I went back into my classroom.


	8. That could be love

Chapter. 8 That could be love

So now that we have the three pairings gotten in to a fight. I know it's very very tragic, let's see what's going on with them.

~Eli~

School was over. I wanted to talk to Nozomi at lunch but I couldn't find her. Now I had to go to the student council, where I probably would be all alone with her. It would have been better if we had talked before that but it was not as bad as don't talk to her at all. But would she be there? She didn't look at me for the whole day, maybe she still couldn't see me?

When I entered the student council room it was empty like I had thought. I sat down on the chair. It wasn't the first time I was alone in the student council room but it was the first time the silence seemed to be that loud. Right when I couldn't bear it anymore, the door opened and my best friend came in without saying a word. She sat down too and started working too. Her eyes were red and I could tell why she came later than me. I must have hurt a really much and I felt bad about it. So, now it was my chance to improve this bad situation at least a bit. I came up with a plan in my head what I wanted to say and it was pretty good.

„N-Nozomi?"  
„Yes, Elichi?" She smiled at me a fake smile which she had ever found convincing and I had let her believe that, but I've never believed in it.

„I'm sorry for today morning."  
„You don't have to apologize was weird for us to say we're going out with each other, if you're ashamed I can understand.

„So, are you ashamed too now?" Had I destroyed everything we had?  
„I will say it like this: I respect your opinion"  
„Why do you want to tell them, for real, I mean?"  
„It's because I don't want to hide my love for you, I thought I already told you that."  
„But we may have to quit being idols"  
„Is that the whole reason"  
„Well, and it's because everyone would find it strange and that's an important decision since we're the student council."  
„We don't have to announce it through the speakers, Elichi"  
„Don't you think everyone would find out"  
„Maybe…I wouldn't care, cause I really love you."  
„I really love you too Nozomi."  
„I know that, Elichi, but you seem to love your image as the student council president even more: That's okay if you don't want to stay with me forever anyway"  
„It wasn't well said I'm sorry Nozomi, that's not what I wanted to say, even if I well, I said it…but it was stupid, please forget about it. I thought about eversthing too, the whole day, and your right, it's a decision what I love more. The student council and my image at this school or you, and of course I decided you. … Cause I really love you, Nozomi."  
Nozomi was just staring at me with tears in her eyes  
„Really, Eli?"  
„Yes, if it's fine with you"  
„We can announce it at the party tomorrow after our live in Akihabara."  
„Well, if you aren't really fine with we don't have to. It's okay with me, I was just afraid you are ashamed of me I don't really-"

„But I want that! I love you Nozomi and that's the best way to show you my love and to prove that I would never never be ashamed of such a wonderful girl as you are."

„Elichi.." Nozomis tears were streaming down her face.

„Maybe we can get Umi and Honoka to confess too"  
„How do you want to get them to it, I mean they think that you don't know it right? Don't you think we should wait until they're ready, like we are now?"  
„I think, maybe they confess by themselves if we do, cause they think it may be good, don't you"

„Maybe…everyone will be impressed by my wonderful girlfriend I have"  
„Elicchi…" Nozmi blushed.

We stand up to embrace each other for a long time. I felt her warmth and I knew it was the right decision. I wanted to stay with her forever. I kissed her on her forehead and she looked up to me.

„I love you, Elicchi"  
I wanted to say I love you too but I was cut off by her lips.

~Maki~

Done! Finally done! I played the last tacts of Wonderzone and decided that it was perfect. Even though her thoughts were only about Nico today she managed somehow to get the song done. The bell rang and she heard third years coming out of the school. Wait, third years? That has to mean that they had school until now and Nico had to be with them anywhere. I rushed out of the music room and made my way through the corridors, trying not to look like I was looking for someone especially not for Nico. I had passed th corridor with her classroom a few times but there were no students anymore, so maybe she was already gone. Too bad. I decided to go home when I heard a high, cute voice singing a well known song. I knew from where the voice came, of course and I ran to the roof. I looked through the glass and saw Nico practicing on her own. Today was no practice, but Nico couldn't go without practicing…she was really ambitious. It was the only thing I liked about her. I thought about going home, but then I just opened the door. I couldn't run away like Nico did earlier.

„Why are you practicing alone? If yuo had told me we could practice together."  
„Did you want to practice with me?" She smiled.  
„Of course not! I just think you need some improvement with your singing, that's all"  
„So…"  
„Well, wanna practice?"  
„Yes…"  
We practiced it once face to face so that we see what the other one could improve.

„Nico, you have to smile, you're an idol not a nun."  
„You don't smile either"  
„I do"  
„You don't"  
„At least I didn't look like I've been shot. Is there something wrong with you? If yes, just tell me already"  
„Why would I?"  
„Because you just ran out of the music room out of a sudden, what's your problem?"  
„I won't tell you"  
„So? Then I don't have to care right?"

„Yes, since you think it's weird to go out with me, you don't have to care for me either."  
I ignored tht comment."  
„I'll just go home then"  
„Do whatever you like. I don't care!"  
„See you tomorrow then"

I grabbed my bag and headed to the door.

„Wait!" Nico shouted  
I turned around and saw her falling to her knees, crying.

„Nico?"

She sobbed.

„You're such an idiot. I hate you"  
„I return that"  
„Yes, I know…but you can't return my love for you, that's how it is right?"  
„Eh? Nico, you-"

„Did you even notice, or were you too busy with thinking about your image while deciding with who to go out?" Nico was screaming now.

„I already told you that it has nothing to do with my image."  
„So, it's just that you don't love me, right? I got that now. You can go home if you like."

„I didn't say that I don't love you."  
„But you said that you would never like a girl that way"  
„I did probably"  
„So and I am a girl, so you could figure out by yourself what that means."  
„Was that the reason you ran out of the music room? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."  
„You don't have to apologize, you dan't change my feelings for me and I have to respect that"  
„Idiot, of course I love you, you're stupid if you didn't notice that I love you"  
„Than I might be really stupid…"  
„Yes, it took long until you got that."  
„So if you really love me why did you say, it's too weird"  
„I lied okay? I just didn't want you to know"

„So you really love me?"  
„I do"  
„Can I kiss you then?"

„Ehh?!"  
„Lovers kiss each other"  
„Then you can go ahead"  
She kissed me softly and I returned the kiss. Her arms were wrapped around me. She was a bit smaler than me and our lips fit perfect. After a few moments she began to use her tongue and I didn't bother with it, it felt good, better than I had ever imagined. We kissed each other passionately, then we walked home together. She held my hand. I felt kind of uneasy because we were in public but I didn't want to destroy that moment.

„What should we tell the others?"  
„Of course nothing"  
„I think so too, maybe later"  
„We have to keep this a secret now"  
„Yes"

…

„Maki,chan?"  
„Can I come over to your place"  
„Eh?"  
„Please"  
„If you insist I think it can't be helped then" I sighed but I felt a kind of happiness I never felt before. That could be love, I thought.


	9. Our Love won't change

Chapter. 9 Our love won't change

„Wait, Umi-chan!" I turned around, did I really hear this voice or was it just my imagination. It wouldn't be that strange I heard voices after all that happened today.

„Kotori?"

„Could I talk to you, please?"  
„Yes of course what's up?"  
„Can we go to the roof, I don't want to be interrupted. We can eat there together"  
Kotori and I went to the roof. It was silent, nobody had something to talk about, except one thing, but we both didn't really know how to say it. We sat down on a bench and opened our lunch, until Kotori couldn't bear the silence anymore.

„What's between Honoka and you Umi-chan?"

„It's nothing" I was painfully remembered about that morning, when everything broke down.

„You said you are going out with each other. That isn't NOTHING. Or do you don't want to tell me about it. Then just say it please."  
„Kotori…" She had never talked that loud and aggressive. I had thought she would get that angry but I think she had seen something she would never have expcected too.

„Answer me!"  
„Well, we have started to kiss because we wanted to practice, you know, Idols aren't allowed to have boyfriends, Honoka's weird ideas…but we started to like it. And then we fell in love with each other, well, I fell in love with her."  
„And she?"  
My tears started flowing down.  
„She said she was serious about being together with me, but she wasn't and so we stopped our weird relationsship?"  
„This morning?"  
„Yes, I think she doesn't want to lose you, and that's the reason she broke up with me. And after you found it that weird, I thought about breaking up too because we will eventually want more, than kissing secretly and if it's really that weird what could we do?"  
„But it isn't that weird, I don't think that, have I said that?"

„No, but it seemed like that. But that isn't the case. It's more that, it seems like I'm important to her, and maybe she loved me, but I seem to be not as important as your friendship and so I think it's better if we are seperated again."  
„It has nothing do to with my friendship with Honoka or our friendship. I wouldn't quit it, did you think that, Umi-chan?"  
„I wasn't sure, but Honoka maybe thought this"  
„How would you think that? You two are the most important friends for me and I don't care if you love boys or girls or whoever"  
„So, why did you ran away if you weren't angry"  
„Of course I was angry, Umi-chan. I mean why didn't you tell me right away? I am your best friend. Don't you understand that I feel sad if you two stay every night at Honokas place without me while I'm working and then you suddenly fell in love with each other and I'm not the first one to know. I feel like you two are best friends without me, and lovers, of course without me. Like you two don't need me anymore" She looked away, she was crying too, I thought.

„Kotori, we couldn't live without you. Of course we need you, and you're Honokas best friend after all. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We thought about it, really, but then we decided that we don't really now by ourselves what we feel for each other. And we had fear that you would think we're strange we thought a lot about this. I'm sorry though. I would be angry too, but don't feel down. Listen: Our friendship won't ever change, everythings okay, Kotori. And now it's over anyway"  
„Don't you think you should talk to Honoka?"  
„Why?"  
„Because maybe if she finds out that I don't care if you love each other, you two will come back together"  
„She said she doesn't love me. Can't be helped right?"  
„Ummm"

We had a little moment of silence until we heard the bell and went back to class.

~After School~

Should I really talk to Honoka? I asked this question to myself about a hundred times during the lesson. But my question was answered by a finger that tapped on my shoulder.

„Umi-chan, do you want to go home with me?"  
„Well, okay" I didn't look in her face, otherwise the tears would have been streaming down my face and I don't wanted to seem weak. Not right now.

We had not talked for the whole day, it was so strange.

„Moouu Umi-chan I can't take it any longer! Can we just go to my place again and start all over I mean with kissing and that kind of stuff!"  
„Honoka, you said…"  
„I know what I said but look, you know I love you, I love you really much, I love you more than anything else and you know this, Umi-chan! And you know I'm selfish. But I didn't want to be selfish again. I mean it was my idea to start kissing and you were reeeeaally kind to practice with me even though you didn't want it at first and then I fell in love with you and okay maybe you love me too or maybe you just said . You let me do everything with you but it causes just trouble for you and since I love you so much I can't bear it. That's all, but-"

„It causes trouble for you two"  
„Yes, but I don't care because I would suffer any trouble for being in love with you"  
„Even if Kotori doesn't accept it?"  
„She'll accept it, if she don't she isn't a real friend and she IS a real friend."  
„So what was this today morning about?"  
„I said I don't love you, because … well, you were so afraid of someone finding it weird and Kotori seems to find it completely strange and so I thought you would have less trouble if I just break up, if you really love me maybe you'd be sad but eventually everything will turn to normal and you don't have trouble. I thought it wouldn't be selfish and better for us both. But I have to be selfish again, Umi-chan, do you still love me?"  
„Honoka, even if you really broke up with me, I've already fallen in love with you. And no matter what you say or do, it won't change. Don't say something like that again. Please Honoka."

„So do you want to give it another try?"  
„Yes, this time we do better"  
„Okay, then let's start over"  
She grabbed my hand and we were enjoying the moment when we heard a loud thunder. Was it really going to be a thunderstorm? I felt something clinging onto my arm and hiding her face in it.

„Honoka, could you maybe be afraid of thunderstorms?"

„Just a little bit…" Her whole body was trembling.

Then the rain came. I managed somehow to get to Honokas home which wasn't really easy with a clinged girl on my arm who was jerking at every thunder. We were completely wet.  
„I lend you some of my clothes" She let go of my arm still trembling. I just wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips to reassure her and it worked. She stopped trembling and I let go of her.

„Now please get me some clothes, I'm cold"  
„Yess!"  
She got me one of her pyjamas, it was really cute: A pink t-shirt with a short red shorts, which was a bit too short but I didn't want to complain.

„So, I'll go changing"  
„Wait! You can't leave me alone, it's thundering and lighteninging."  
„Lighteninging isn't even a word, I see, I really can't leave you alone" I said with a giggle.

So I changed in front of her, it was really a start over where we did all the things we had done before that morning.

„So what are we going to do now?"  
„Sleeping? We have a test tomorror, remember, we have to sleep early. I think I shouldn't go home in this weather" I blushed „Can I sleep here?"  
„Hihihi, but I don't want to get a futon...I'm tooo lazy, Umi-chan" Honoka grinned kind of creepy.

„Shall I get one?"  
„No, I think it's fine if you sleep next to me. My bed is big!" Now I understood what she meant. Now even that wasn't longer embarrassing. She was my…girlfriend after all. I laid down next to her and closed my eyes. That felt wrong. I was laying next to her?! I couldn't just … sleep? So I turned around and kissed her with my tongue like she did always before and she returned the kiss passionately. After a few kisses I decided to ask that question which was on my mind the whole time.

„Honoka we need to talk about what if we tell the others and if yes what we tell them. I mean we have to make it really clear what we want now."  
„Do you want to tell them?"  
„I'm fine with telling them now but I don't want them to know thattt badly"  
„Then, let's let this stay a secret between you and me and Kotori just for now. It will tight our friendship after those problems, don't you think that? And when we're ready we can tell them. I mean it won't limit us, right?" She grinned „Or do you want to kiss me in front of everyone to brag with me?"  
„Emmm…definetely not!" We giggled. The thunderstorm was getting stronger again and Honoka started to tremble again. I felt bad for her, it had to be terrible to be afraid of thunderstorms. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

„I'm here with you don't be afraid"

She pressed her head against my chest. Well, it was a bit embarrassing but it felt good to be so close to her. I kissed her on the forehead and soon we both were asleep.

* * *

Did anyone notice the lyrics of Yuujou no Change? I thought they would fit in very well there and since I love the lyrics of their songs...:D

Next chapter will be the last I think... and sorry for thelate update... math classtest...:(


	10. μ'sic Start

Chapter 10. μ'sic Start

So I'm now writing the last chapter of this story while listening to the whole Love Wing Bell and Dancing Stars on me for the first time *-* I really love Dancing Stars on me and I start loving Love Wing Bell too now that I listen to it again but nothing is better than Dancing stars on me *-*33 what song do you like more? :D

Well, I start now with the chapter :D

* * *

„Honokaa, our live finally arrived…I'm excited" I yawned in Honokas arms. She started giggling: „That rhymes"  
„Not really, our live arrived…Honoka you aren't quite awake I think"

We laughed together even if it wasn't that funny.

„Well, now that our LIVE ARRIVED, we have to get up"  
„Yes, wait, WHAT?! It's today?!"  
„Honoka we were just talking about it"

„Were we?"  
„We were"  
„Oh" It was just like a bad comedyshow with her, that's what I loved about her.

„Than let's get prepared, UMI-CHAN! It's already eight o'clock we're late!"  
„We haven't got school today…we have a live at 12 o'clock…no school for us"  
„I think I really am not quite awake"  
„I see, anyway let's get prepared we meet at 9 o'clock in Akihabara so we need to hurry up"

Soon we were standing in the changing rooms from the maid café where Kotori worked and in front of which we were going to sing.

„I forgot the hairbands" Kotori was completely stressed  
„Hairbands? I don't want to tie my hair" Maki said annoyed „It looks terrible"  
„And I can't tie my hair, I think, nyaaa~"

„Just for the ones who do, we have to look the same. You don't have to but it's important though, please Honoka-chan, you're already changed, could you get them out of the room three doors next to this one on the left?"  
„Yes, Kotori-sama! Everything you want, Umi-chan, you come with me?"

„Well, I'm ready tooso why not"  
We went to the room where the hairbands were and got them. Suddenly her hand touched mine.

„Umi-chan! You're hand is trembling, are you that nervous?"  
She looked at me, she was worried.

„You'll be great, Umi-chan! I know it, you're a great idol and you will shine more than anyone else, I know that, so you don't have to be nervous"  
„Honoka…" I was overwhelmed by her nice words and her lips on mine.

„Yesterday you reassured me when I was afraid and now it's my turn"

I returned her kiss and my hands stopped trembling, I felt like if I was with her I really needn't be nervous. At least for the few moments of this kiss which I didn't want to end. We were cut off by the opening door.

„Sorry, for interrupting you two, but we have to get some hairspray."

…

„What are looking like two ghosts, do I have something in my face?" Nozomi smiled at us, like she hadn't seen something weird, and that was strange.

„Nozomi, you saw it right?" Honoka seemed more shocked than I expected from her.

„Yes, I saw it"  
„Will you tell it anyone"  
„Not before you do, it's none of my business, right" She went to the shelf and got the hairspray.

„Didn't you think it was…completely weird?"  
„No, I don't" What I saw gave me the biggest shock I ever got. Nozomi kissed Eli in front of us. Had they the same thing we had?

„Do you think it was weird?"  
I thought one moment about this question but I knew the answer already. It wasn't weird anymore since I was doing the same thing, and they were looking so cute, there was nothing strange in it.

„No, so you weren't shocked at all when you saw us k-kissing?" Nozomis attitude was strange I mean even if we weren't girls, she just saw two of their best friends kissing she wasn't even a BIT startled.

„Nozomi" Eli had a serious face „You have to tell it them…"  
„Well, we knew it…"  
„WHAT?!" Two shocks in a minute were definitely too much for me.

„We saw you holding hands and kissing from the window of the student council. But we didn't tell anyone, we wanted to wait until you are ready to tell it everyone, or until we burst into the room…" she added and chuckled.

„We're sorry, that it turned out like that, we really didn't want to see you but-"

„It's okay it's our fault then, thank you that you kept it a secret"  
„Eli and I are going to confess today…do you want too?"  
„What?! Do you mean at our party afterwards?"  
„Yes, it would be the best moment for you two I think"

„But it's embarrassing!" My face was burning at the thought that anyone would know it."  
„I thought so too" said Eli „but then I decided that I don't want to hide my love for Nozomi. You don't want that either, right?"  
„No, maybe you two are really right and we should really be more open about it in front of our friends"  
„So you really are going to tell them after the live?" Honoka asked.

„Yes, really" Nozomi laughed „are you fine with confessing too?"  
„I think so…let's do it, Umi-chan, it's only Rin, Hanayo, Nico and Maki who don't know it."  
„Okay, but we should go back now. The others have to be waiting.

Wonder Zone, you called me and I came, I'm sure a mysterious dream is beginning

Yes, it's starting this special dream is so mysterious….

The lyrics kind of fit in well into the situation. I felt Honoka next to me and all my nervousness was away. We sang with everything we had and the people loved it. But then…we had to bring something behind us which made me even more nervous than before the live.

„Kanpaaii!" We drank to our successful live.

Nozomi and Eli stood up…it started.

„Everyone please listen we want to announce something." Eli was staring to the ground with a red face and even Nozomi seemed to feel a bit uneasy.

„Well, Eli and I we started going out together…"  
It was completely silent.

„Nyaaa, what do you mean?" Rin looked confused…I could tell that she hadn't got an idea what they were talking about and Hanayo seemed so too.

„I love her, and she loves me… are a couple"  
„Do you mean you two…I got it…" Rin was still confused.

„But-but you are both girls, right? How can this work?"  
„It works, if you love a person it doesn't matter if she's a girl or a boy"  
Hanayo was looking at Rin…

„I see…if you love someone it needn't be a boy…"  
„Did you know that they are like this too?" Kotori whispered in my ear.

„I know it since today, Kotori, I was as shocked as you are now" I whispered back.

„So, that's all we wanted to say, we can continue our party now, does someone want rice?"  
Hanayos eyes began to shine, but I had to interrupt her excitement. Now or never. I looked at Honoka and she nodded, then we stood up. Everyone was looking at us and I immidiately blushed.

„We-we have to say something too… we're going out together too…" Honokas face was red as well, it looked cute as I watched her from the side."

Rin and Hanayo looked totally stunned about what they had heard.

„Wait?! You too?!" Maki jumped up from her seat.

„What's with that reaction?!" Honoka asked her a bit annoyed.

„Mou, than it doesn't matter, Nico! We can tell it as well…"  
Everyone in the room was quite now and Rin and Hanayo looked like they were having the shock of their lives…well, they probably had. I, also had never thought that Nico and Maki were dating too…

„So then we cleared that all, we can continue to celebrate our live, right?"

„Can we get rice now?"

„I want some too nyaa~"

That was the sign that nobody had to talk about this topic anymore and we could forget it for now. Now Honoka and me were a real couple and that felt strange…but it felt happy too. She grabbed my hand.

„I love you, Umi-chan…"  
„I love you too, Honoka"

* * *

Sooo, done! I hope you liked my story and because I liked it that much… I'll make another poll xD

I want to write another story because I REALLY enjoyed making this one and I need a couple… :o

I want one that I didn't have before so tell me which one you like or not like. My current favorites are:

UmixKotori

UmixEli (I love Umi)

ElixHonoka

If you have another suggestion maybe please tell me

Anyway, thanks for reading my story it was my first one so I was very excited… and I really hope you enjoyed it 3


End file.
